Buku Kutukan
by KeMondkemon
Summary: Apa jadinya ketika Naruto yang telah menjadi Hokage terpaksa menjalankan misi bersama Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, dan Hinata? Misi apakah yang mereka jalankan, yang sampai-sampai seorang Hokage harus turun tangan? Buku Kutukan : Horror & Parody Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Hinata, Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**Genre : Horror, Parody.**

**Ranted : K+**

**Author : "KeMondKemon"**

**"Buku Kutukan"**

**Chapter 1**

**Misi**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Kenapa kalian semua menolak misi yang kuberikan hah! Nanti kita bisa di cap sebagai desa lemah jika tidak memenuhi misi ini!" Bentak laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

Laki-laki berambut kuning? Ya, dialah Naruto Uzumaki. Dia telah menjadi seorang Hokage usai Perang Dunia Ninja ke 4. Tsunade yang kita ketahui adalah Hokage sebelumnya, telah pensiun dari jabatannya. Dia lebih memilih hidup damai di masa tuanya. Masa tua? Apakah benar? *Mbayangin wajah Tsunade yang muda cantik jelita*

"Bukanya begitu Tuan Hokage. Aa-aku kira. Kami takan sanggup menjalankan misi ini. Dan yang lain pun pasti demikian. Lebih baik tolak saja." Jawab Konohamaru takut dibarengi anggukan teman setimnya.

"Arrrrggh,, ada apa dengan kalian ini. Kalian sebagai ninja Konohagakure tidak sepantasnya mengucap kalimat seperti itu! Dan aku tidak akan menolak misi apapun tau! Jadi, kalian tetap akan pergi! Paham!" Tutur Naruto memarahi TIM konohamaru.

"Tapi.. Tapi kami takut. Huhuhu" Ucap teman Konohamaru mulai menangis. Naruto yang melihat ini jadi sweatdrop. Akhirnya, dia terpaksa harus menggunakan pilihan terakhir. Ya, menugaskan tim Elit yang dibentuknya sendiri untuk menjalankan misi ini.

"Yasudaah! Jangan menangis seperti itu. Kalian kan seorang ninja. Jangan lupakan itu! Dasar cengeng. Sekarang kalian panggilkan Sasuke, Ino, Lee, Hinata, dan Chouji. setelah itu kalian bebas dari misi ini" Perintah Naruto Frustasi.

" Yeeee... Baik!" Ucap team Konohamaru bersamaan senang. Kemudian mereka bergegas meninggalkan ruang Hokage.

"Dasar! Bagaimana ingin menjadi kuat? Kalau mereka terus memilih-milih dalam menjalankan misi." Gerutu Naruto kesal dengan kelakuan Konohamaru dan timnya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang menjadi asisten Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah frustasi Hokage muda itu. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura tampak sangat senang. Mungkin karena Naruto telah mencapai cita-citanya itu. Ya, menjadi seorang Hokage. Dia kini telah diakui warga desa Konohagakure.

.oOo.

Beberapa saat kemudian.  
Tok.. Tok..Tok...  
satu laki-laki aneh beralis tebal, ditemani laki-laki berambut emo yang cool, dan satu gadis cantik yang pemalu terlihat memasuki ruangan Hokage.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami Dobe?!" Ujar Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan begitu Teme! Aku adalah Hokage kau harus tahu itu." Marah Naruto sambil menunjukan gigi setajam hiu.

"Ya, Hokage gadungan." Ledek Sasuke dengan style santainya.

"ah.. Sudah-sudah lebih baik kau mengalah saja sasuke-kun. Ayo, Naruto sampaikan alasanmu memanggil mereka." Lerai Sakura dengan muka gugupnya. Sakura tampak khawatir akan hal ini. Karena bila hal ini terus dilanjutkan, bisa memicu pertempuran adu mulut yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Ah, baiklah ..." Ujar pemuda bermata biru itu. Rupanya dia lebih menjaga imagenya sebagai Hokage daripada melanjutkan debatnya dengan Sasuke.

Beberapa saat Naruto menghentikan bicaranya. Lalu pemuda berambut kuning itu sedikit menghela nafasnya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Hm... Jadi, aku akan menugaskan kalian dalam sebuah misi level B. Dimana kalian harus menjaga sebuah rumah di tengah hutan desa Mosagakure selama 1 malam." Jelas Naruto singkat.

"Misi penjagaan yaa? Bukannya itu adalah misi untuk para chunnin dan Jounin? Kenapa kau memberikan misi itu kepada ninja elit seperti kami?" Usul pemuda beralis tebal. Dia merasa kalau misi yang diberikan terlalu mudah untuk dirinya.

"Ya, tentang masalah itu. Karena jounin dan chunnin di desa kita sebagian belum kembali dari misi. Sebagian lagi aku rasa tidak akan sanggup menjalankan misi ini." Tutur Naruto kembali menjelaskan. Dia tampak lebih berwibawa.

"Naruto-kun? Ah, Hokage maksudku. Emm, memang apa yang perlu dijaga. Eh* maksudku kami harus menjaga rumah itu dari apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan muka memerah dan gugup. Dia masih belum sembuh dari penyakitnya yang langka. Ya, 'MENJADI GROGI DENGAN MUKA MEMERAH SAAT BICARA ATAU TATAP MUKA DENGAN NARUTO.'

"Hmm, masalah itu.." Ucap Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi denganmu dobe? Kenapa kau jadi berkeringat seperti itu? Memang kami harus melindungi rumah itu dari apa?" Tanya Sasuke terlihat dengan senyum jahatnya. Sepertinya Sasuke mmenemukan suatu hal yang disembunyikan Naruto.

"Kalian harus menjaga rumah itu dari.. Dari... Dari.." Kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Dari apa Dobe?! Ayo katakan, jangan bikin aku penasaran baka!" Bentak Sasuke menuntut jawaban Naruto.

"Dari serangan Hantu Pembunuh Yang Menakutkan." Gumam Naruto yang sepertinya terlihat takut. Bisa dilihat dari bulu yang berdiri disekitar tengkuknya.

"Oh, jadi karena itu yaa. Tinggal katakan dari tadi saja apa susahnya ssi. Baiklah, ayo cepat lakukan. Aku ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan misi ini." Perintah Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Lakukan apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dasar baka! Biasanya sebelum memulai misi kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Uchiha Sasuke... Rock leee... Bla bla blaa... Kalian aku beri misi.. Bla.. Bla.. Bla.." Kata Sasuke menirukan bicara Naruto dengan logat seperti okama.

"Hahahaha.. Kau benar Teme. Baiklah..." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa lepas. Dia ternyata lupa akan hal itu. Padahal dia sendiri yang buat peraturan itu. 'jika Hokage belum mengatakn kata-kata suruhan menjalankan misi, maka misi itu tidak boleh dilaksanakan'.

"Hokage bodoh!. Masa hal semacam itu bisa Lupa. Padahal dia sendiri yang membuat peraturan bodoh itu." Gumam Sakura lirih.

.oOo.

"Hyuga Hinata..." Ucap Naruto mulai mengabsen.

"Sii-siap!" Jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Rock Lee!"

"Siap!" Jawab Lee dengan semangat membara.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Siap.." Jawab Sasuke dengan malas-malasan.

"Ino dan Chouji!"

"..."

"..."

"Ino? Chouji?" Ucap Naruto memutar bola matanya melihat kesekitar ruang Hokage. Namun pemuda bermata biru itu tidak menemukan orang yang dipanggilnya. Di ruangan itu, hanya ada dirinya, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Lee.

"Kya... Dimana mereka? Ino? Chouji? Apa mereka diculik hantu itu." Panik Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya. Ternyata jinchuriki kyuby itu baru menyadari kalau Ino dan Chouji tidak ada sejak tadi.

"Hei, bukankah sejak tadi memang sudah tidak ada yaa?" Celutuk Rock Lee.

"ha.. Apa benar?." Jawab Naruto melongo dengan ekspresi konyolnya.

TOK! JDUG!

"Baka! Kau baru menyadarinya ya!" Omel Sakura menjitak kepala Hokagenya. Walaupun Naruto sekarang menjadi Hokage. Kebiasaan Sakura menjitak dan memarahi Naruto tidak pernah hilang. Lalu yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

"Adawww, sakit Sakura. Kenapa kau memukul Hokage ssi. Lagian kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku.." Keluhnya Memegang kepalanya yang dijitak. Naruto tampak kesakitan menerima jitakan Sakura.

"Yaa! Karena kau terlalu bodoh! Sudah sewajarnya aku bertindak seperti itu! Lagian sejak tadi seharusnya kau sudah menyadarinya. Apa kau tidak mempunyai mata hah!" Celoteh Sakura memarahi Hokagenya.

"..." Hinata.

"..." Lee.

"..." Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga hanya diam sweatdrop melihat kekonyolan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Hokage yang seharusnya dihormati dan disegani, sekarang sedang dimarahi oleh seorang gadis atau bisa juga di sebut seorang wanita iblis.

"Daripada kalian bertengar, lebih baik sekarang kalian putuskan saja siapa pengganti mereka di tim kami. Biar kujelaskan! Ino sedang di rumah sakit membantu merawat pasien yang sedang terluka. Kalau Chouji, dia sedang sakit perut karena terlalu banyak makan daging." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pertengkaran Naruto dan Sakura.

"hmm, kau benar juga Teme. Yasudah, panggilkan aku Shikamaru dan Neji." Perintah Naruto. Keadaan pun kembali seperti semula.

"Mereka tidak ada. Mereka belum kembali dari misi yang kau berikan kemarin." Jelas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu Kiba dan Shino?" Perintah Naruto kembali.

"Maaf Naruto. Mereka juga demikian. Masih belum kembali dari misi yang kau berikan 2 hari yang lalu bersama, Guru Kakashi, Guru Guy, Sai dan Tenten." Jelas Sakura lagi.

"apa? Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Sai kemudian Shino, Tenten, Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei. Kalau begitu panggilkan aku siapa saja ninja yang tidak menjalankan misi." Perintah Naruto lagi.

"Sayang sekali. Menurut catatanku, yang tersisa di desa hanyalah Tim Konohamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Lee, Ino, Chouji dan sisanya hanya para genin. Kau tidak akan memasukan genin dalam misi berbahaya ini kan?" Jawab Sakura diikuti pertanyaannya.

"Kya... Tentu saja tidak! Terus bagaimana ini. Aku tidak bisa mengirim kalian cuma bertiga. Karena client kita bilang dia butuh 5 penjaga. Aduh... Apa aku harus menyuruh Ino meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan memaksa Chouji yaa.." Panik Naruto mengusulkan ide gila.

JDUG!

"Bodoh! Jangan mengusulkan ide gila seperti itu." Geram Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

"adaw! Iya ssi, tapi kan ini sangat mendesak Sakura. Lagi pula aku sudah menerima misi ini. Jadi tak mungkin kutolak. Aduhh bagaimana ini.. Apa aku ikutkan saja ya para genin itu." Ucap Naruto bingung mengelus kepalanya dan lagi-lagi mengusulkan ide bodohnya.

"Naruto..." Gumam Hinata pelan.

"Hei! Jangan bodoh. Ini misi level B, kau kira seorang genin pantas mendapat misi ini? Pikirkan cara lain!" Ucap Lee membara.

"Hmm, kenapa tidak kau saja? Dan satunya lagi kau Sakura." Usul Sasuke, yang sepertinya memiliki rencana.

"Aku..." Ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"haha, tidak mungkin aku ini kan seorang Hokage, tidak sepantasnya menjalankan misi." Ujar Naruto dengan kringat dingin mengucur deras.

"Kenapa gaya bicaramu jadi aneh. Jangan-jangan kau takut yaa sama hantu. Hihihi" Goda Sasuke dengan wajah jahatnya.

"Ta-takut? Engga dongg. Aku ini tak takut dengan apapun. Kau harus tahu itu Teme." Ujar Naruto gugup mengibaskan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Benarkah?! Lantas kenapa kau menolak? Dan gaya bicaramu jadi gugup gitu? Hayo hayo. Akan sangat memalukan kalau seorang hokage itu takut sama hantu loh. Hihihi." Celutuk Sasuke menggoda kembali dengan bisikan dan wajah seram, yang bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba saja berada di samping Naruto.

"eeen.. Tidak. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak takut dengan siapapun. Raja hantu pun akan aku lawan. Hahaha" Sombong Naruto dengan tangan mengacungkan jempol tapi pada posisi terbalik dan tentunya keringat dingin masih mengucur.

"kalau begitu buktikan. Ikut dalam misi ini, lindungi kami dari hantu itu. Kau kan Hokage." Ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

"tapi..." Ucap Naruto terpotong. Rupanya dia masih pikir-pikir.

"jadi, memang benar kalau Naruto Uzumaki sang Hokage ke-6 Takut dengan hantu" Ejek Sasuke dengan gaya malas-malasan.

"Baik-baik akan kubuktikan. Aku akan ikut dengan misi ini. Dan Sakura aku juga ingin kau ikut. Disini, aku sendiri yang akan memimpin kalian. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku tunggu di gerbang desa Konoha. Jangan sampai terlambat. Mengerti!" Perintah Naruto kali ini dengan nada serius.

"Mengerti" Jawab Sasuke dan lainnya kompak.

Lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura di ruangannya.

.oOo.

Setelah itu Naruto tampak murung. Sepertinya dia menyesali apa yang dkatakannya tadi.

"Naruto-kun kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau murung begitu." Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Sakura, jangan bilang siapa-siapa yaa. Aku itu sebenarnya... Sebenarnya.. Sebenarnya..." Ucap Naruto mengulang kata sebenarnya berkali-kali.

"Sebenarnya apa Naruto? Jangan-jangan kau takut hantu yaa." Jawab Sakura menebak.

"kyaa... Jangan sebut kata mengerikan itu..,, Sakura.. Bantu aku dong. Aku tidak mau mengakui kalau aku takut hantu pada Teme. Kalau aku lakukan itu bisa-bisa reputasiku hancur." Ucap Naruto merengek.

"Ayolah Naruto, tunjukan sikapmu sebagai Hokage. Jangan kekanakan seperti itu. Di dunia ini tidak ada hantu." Ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

"Tapi, aku beneran takut sama hantu. Lakukan sesuatu agar aku tidak ikut menjalankan misi itu. Atau... Aku gunakan bunsinku saja yaa. Sepertinya bagus.. Hehe" Usul Naruto dengan ide gilanya lagi.

"Baka! Jangan bodoh. Kalau kau gunakan bunsin pasti dalam waktu beberapa jam akan menghilang. Sudahlah ikuti saja. Kau bilang seorang laki-laki takan menarik ucapannya." Marah Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto yang diamuki Sakura hanya diam saja. Dia tampak takut melihat keganasan Sakura. Bisa dilihat dari ekspresinya yang menundukan kepala.

Diluar ruangan.  
"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa kau mengajak Naruto ssi? Dia kan Hokage."

"hehe, Tak apa. Sekali-sekali ngerjain Hokage bolehkan?" Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum jahatnya.

"memang kau mau mengerjai dia apa?" Tanya Lee.

"kemari aku bisikan" Ujar Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke pun membisikan sesuatu ke Lee. Sontak wajah Lee yang semula terlihat polos dan tak berdosa, langsung berubah menjadi seperti wajah iblis dengan senyum jahatnya.

"Sasuke,, kau... Aku mengerti. Hihihihi" Ujar Lee dengan wajah Horornya.

"Hehehe... Jadi kau mau kan membantuku?" Tanya Sasuke sadis.

"Tentu saja... Ini pasti menarik" Jawab Lee tersenyum ala penjahat.

Lalu keduanya pun tersenyum bersama dengan sadis. Rupanya mereka berdua telah merencanakan sesuatu.

Bersambung...

* * *

jangan Lupa REVIEW yaa...

Thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

bales **review** dulu ya.. shishishi

Akira No Sikhigawa, ekaaprillian : Oke! thanks reviewnya. tanpa kalin mungkin aku takan bisa melanjutkan fict ini. shishishi.. jangan sungkan buat review yaa.. hehe..

nowan456 yoval : oke! silahkan... :)

nshawol56 : apa yang sasuke & lee rencanakan yaa? hehe.. masih rahasia dong.. kalo aku bocorin sekarang jadi ga seru. ikuti aja ceritanya ntar bakal tahu.. hihihihi. sedikit bocoran deh, kalau moment **Naruhina** pasti ada. shishishi

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**"Buku Kutukan"**

**Chapter 2**

**Tim Rambut Kuning**

.

.

Suasana pagi di desa daun tersembunyi Konohagakure, udara di pagi itu terasa masih sangat sejuk. Benar saja, karena matahari pun belum muncul dari ufuk timur. Sebenarnya ini masih sangat pagi. Namun, segerombol bocah terlihat sudah berada di depan gerbang desa Konohagakure. Ya, mereka Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, dan Lee. Mereka sudah datang sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"apa-apaan ssi si dobe itu! Dia bilang akan menunggu kita di sini! Aku rasa dia pasti masih molor di rumahnya." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Iyaa. Aku kira juga begitu. Mengingat dia tidur seperti orang mati. Pasti dia lupa akan janji ini." Timpal Lee mengepalkan tangannya.

"Benar, walaupun sekarang dia Hokage. Tapi masih sangat mustahil kalau Naruto datang tepat waktu. Sepertinya kita harus menyusulnya." tambah Sakura tak mau kalah diikuti Usulannya.

"Naruto..."

"Mungkin Hokage tidur terlalu malam jadi dia terlambat bangun." Kata Hinata satu-satunya orang yang berpikir positif.

Sasuke, Sakura, Lee mengeluh karena mereka menunggu terlalu lama. Sedangkan Hinata masih menyangka kalau Naruto terlambat bangun karena Naruto tidur terlalu malam.

"Yasudah, Hinata, Sakura. Kalian susul Naruto sana. Kalau tidak, kita bisa kesiangan." Perintah Sasuke.

"ya, baik." Jawab Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

Lalu keduanya lekas pergi ke rumah Naruto.

Rumah Naruto.

Tok-Tok-Tok

Diketuknya daun pintu itu dengan pelan. "Naruto? Naruto?" Panggil Sakura.

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Lalu Sakura pun mengetuknya lagi dan lagi.

"Naruto? Naruto? Apa kau di dalam?"

"Naruto? Kau mendengarku?!" Kata Sakura dengan nada pengucapan mulai meninggi.

Tapi sayang, hasilnya tetap nihil yaitu tidak ada jawaban. Sakura yang bosan akhirnya memutuskan, untuk meminta Hinata menggunakan Byakugannya.

"Hinata, bisakah kau gunakan byakuganmu untuk meneliti apa yang terjadi di dalam? Aku punya firasat buruk. Jangan-jangan si bodoh itu kabur."

"Apa? Naruto-kun kabur? Baik akan aku lihat yang terjadi di dalam." Ucap Hinata merespon.

"BYAKUGAN!"

Sesaat kemudian.

"Ah... Tidak mungkin! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Di dalam sangat berantakan." Ucap Hinata mengagetkan Sakura.

"benarkah? Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu ssi." Ucap Sakura kesal. Kemudian dia pun langsung membobol pintu rumah Naruto dengan tinjunya.

BUMMM!

.oOo.

Di tempat Sasuke.  
"Suara apa itu? Seperti sebuah ledakan. Dan... Suara itu berasal dari arah rumah Naruto." Ucap Lee yang sekilas sedikit kaget.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Dobe. Hnn, tapi lebih baik biarkan saja. Sakura pasti bisa mengurusnya." Tutur Sasuke.

"Ya, baiklah Sasuke." Jawab Lee singkat.

Kembali ke rumah Naruto.  
"Narutoooo!" Teriak Sakura kaget melihat kondisi Naruto dan rumahnya. Hal itu pun terjadi pada hinata juga. Dia tampak kaget melihat kondisi di dalam.

Memang apa yang terjadi di dalam? Ya, wajar saja kalau mereka kaget. Mereka melihat rumah atau yang lebih tepatnya kamar Naruto begitu berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Terlebih Lagi Naruto yang tidur di lantai dengan menggunakan Mode Cakra Kurama.

Kemudian Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu sontak terbangun. Pemuda itu melihat Sakura dan Hinata sudah berada di depannya.

"Sakura? Hinata? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Dan kenapa kamarku jadi berantakan? Jangan-jangan kau telah mengamuk disini yaa." Ucap Naruto dengan keputusan yang salah karena menanyakan hal seperti itu.

BUGH! BAGK! JDUG! DUAARRR!

Naruto terpental mengenai tembok rumahnya karena pukulan Sakura. Tembok yang memisahkan kamar mandi dan kamar tidurnya pun langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sakura tunggu! Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku. Tolong hentikan Sakura. Kau bisa menghancurkan Rumahku." Pinta Naruto ketakukan dengan melambaikan tangan dan kepala digelengkan.

Sakura pun terlihat tidak menghiraukan omongan Naruto. Dia malah mendekati Naruto dengan tangan kanannya bersiap memukul. Wajahnya tampak menyeramkan.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa..." Teriak Naruto.

"Sakura-chan..! Tolong hentikan. Kau bisa membunuh Naruto-kun." Pinta Hinata membela Naruto.

"Ah, Hinata... Hn baiklah karena kau yang meminta aku akan turuti." Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis pada Hinata. Sangat berbeda dengan ekspresinya pada Naruto.

"ah... Syukurlah.. Kau memang malaikat penyelamatku Hinata." Puji Naruto. Hinata yang mendengar itu Sontak mukanya langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"emm, Sakura-Chan apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja setelah menerima pukulamu yang dasyat itu?" Cemas Hinata dengan wajah sulit dijelaskan.

"Tenang saja Hinata. Dia takan apa-apa dengan pukulanku, karena dia menggunakan Mode Cakra Kurama. Jadi dia pasti baik-baik saja." Jelas Sakura.

"hm. Syukurlah" Jawab Hinata menghebuskan nafas lega.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ssi, kenapa kalian jam segini sudah berada dirumahku?" Tanya Naruto polos dengan wujud kembali seperti semula. Kedua tangannya dilipat kebelakang.

"Kau lupaa yaa? Bukankah kemarin kamu bilang sendiri. Bla bla bla... Kutunggu kalian di depan gerbang konoha dan jangan sampai terlambat." Ucap Sakura menirukan gaya omongan Naruto.

"Hahaha.. Oh iya yah. Aku lupa. Hehe" Jawab Naruto kalem, seperti orang tak bersalah.

BUGH!

"Baka! Kenapa malah tertawa ssi. Yasudah sana mandi dan temui kami di gerbang Konoha. Gak pake lama yaa." Ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

"yaa. Baiklah" Ucap Naruto lemas dengan benjolan dikepalanya. Pemuda itu lantas berbalik.

"Naruto-kun... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Hinata menghentikan langkah Naruto. Dia masih tampak khawatir, walau sebenarnya sudah dijelaskan Sakura, kalau Naruto akan baik-baik saja.

"Ah, Hinata? kau mengkhawatirkanku yaa? Hahaha.. Tenang saja, ini hanya luka kecil ko. Oya ngomong-ngomong terima kasih yaa. Telah menolongku tadi dari..." Ucap Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia bergerak mendekat ke Hinata.

"iblis kejam itu..." Bisik Naruto pelan.

JDUG!

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hah?! Aku mendengarnya tau!" Ucap Sakura dan lagi-lagi Naruto menerima pukulan darinya.

"Adaw, sakit. Huhuhu, sangat memalukan seorang Hokage di tindas seperti ini." Gumam Naruto mengelus kepalanya.

"itu memang pantas untukmu! sekarang cepat mandi! Jangan ngomong terus! Apa mau aku pukul lagi hah! Nanti kita bisa terlambat datang di desa Mosagakure." Perintah Sakura memperingatkan Naruto.

"Ba-Baik?!" Ucap Naruto kemudian dia lekas meninggalkan kedua temen ceweknya.

"Ayo Hinata kita pergi."

"Hinata?" Panggil Sakura terhenti.

Rupanya Hinata masih berdiri membatu dengan muka yang sangat merah. Bahkan sampai mengeluarkan uap. Mungkin ini karena gejala-gejala yang timbul yaitu berjarak sangat dekat dengan Naruto sehingga penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

"Hinata? Hinata? Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata. Hinata sontak kaget.

"Ah! Sakura. Baiklah, em maaf yaa.. Aku tadi.." Ucap Hinata terpotong. Rupanya dia malu bersikap seperti itu di depan Sakura.

"Sudahlah, tak apa ko. Ayo kita pergi." Jawab Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Ba-baik."

Lalu keduanya pun lekas meninggalkan Rumah Naruto yang masih berantakan.

.oOo.

Di gerbang desa Konohagakure. Matahari terlihat mulai muncul dari ufuk timur.

"Hmm, kalian sebenarnya nunggu siapa ssi?" Tanya salah satu penjaga gerbang yang melihat Sasuke dkk duduk lesu.

"Kami sedang menunggu Dobe!" Jawab Sasuke dengan muka kusut.

"Dobe? Siapa dobe itu?" Tanya penjaga lagi. Dan kali ini dia tampak penasaran. Ya, benar saja. Dia tidak pernah mendengar ada penduduk desa Konoha yang bernama Dobe.

"Oii... Kalian sudah menunggu yaa. Hehehe" Teriak seseorang berjubah Hokage berlari ke arah Sasuke dkk melambaikan tangan.

"Sudah lihat?" Tanya Sasuke balik sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"kyaa... Jangan-jangan yang kau sebut dobe itu, adalah tuan Hokage?" Jawab penjaga pintu histeris memegang kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya memberikan pandangan sweatdrop melihat penjaga itu.

BUK!

"Adaw! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi Sakura? Sakit tau." Tanya Hokage muda Memegang bagian kepala yang dipukul.

"Baka! Kenapa kau lama sekali. Lihat! Matahari telah muncul! Kita takan tepat waktu datang ke tempat itu. Dan... Kenapa kau berpakaian Hokage lengkap begini? Seharusnya kan pakai pakaian biasa saja." Marah Sakura.

"hehehe, maaf aku tersesat di sebuah jalan bernama kehidupan. Masalah pakaian ini. Aku tak mau reputasiku turun karena tak menggunakan pakaian Hokage. Hehe" Jawab Naruto enteng.

TOK!

"Jangan beralasan menggunakan kata-kata guru Kakashi yaa! Dasar Baka!" Omel Sakura.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya Sweatdrop melihat Hokagenya dipukuli dan dimarahi dengan begitu sadis.

"Ayolah, lekas berangkat.. Semangatku telah terbakar! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ayo!" Usul Lee dengan mata mengeluarkan api.

"ya, kau benar Lee. Sebaiknya kita lekas berangkat Naruto-kun." Tambah Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Hmm, baiklah.."

"Tapi tunggu sebentar aku mau bicara dengan penjaga gerbang dulu." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian langsung mendekati penjaga gerbang itu.

"Hei, aku ingin minta tolong. Sampaikan ke nenek Tsunade yaa. Aku pergi mendampingi tim elitku menjalankan misi. Selama aku pergi, suruh dia untuk menjaga desa ini. Ini aku tinggalkan kunai spesialku. Kalau ada bahaya, segera lempar ini dan aku pasti akan datang. Mengerti!" Pesan Naruto pada penjaga gerbang sambil menyerahkan kunai hiraishin seperti milih ayahnya.

"kunai ini... Baik, aku mengerti tuan Hokage. Tapi apakah anda yakin ingin pergi bersama mereka? Apakah tak perlu bila anggota Anbu mendampingi anda? Siapa tahu akan ada bahaya?"

"Jangan bodoh! Aku ini kuat jadi tak usah khawatir. Lagi pula kalau para Anbu ikut denganku. Siapa yang akan menjaga desa selama aku tidak ada? Nenek Tsunade takan mampu sendirian." Jelas Naruto.

"Ah, anda benar juga tuan Hokage. Baiklah aku mengerti."

"Yasudah aku pergi dulu." Ujar Naruto berpamitan.

"Hati-hati tuan Hokage. Dan semoga misinya berhasil!" Ucap penjaga itu menyemangati. Naruto pun hanya mengacungkan jempol tangannya tanpa melihat kebelakang.

"Ayo Kita berangkat!" Ucap Naruto Semangat. Sedangkan yang lain mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali Dobe!" Ujar Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Teme!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengencangkan pelindung kepalanya.

"Baguslah.. Kalau kau bersemangat aku juga ikut bersemangat. Hn.. Apa nama tim kita kali ini?!" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tim Rambut Kuning!" Ucap Naruto Mantap.

"kedengarannya Tidak terlalu buruk!" Ujar Lee.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat teman-teman!" Kata Naruto.

NARUTO, SASUKE, LEE, SAKURA HINATA. Memulai perjalanan mereka.

.oOo.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara hentakan kaki yang ditimbukan tiga orang ninja elit, satu asisten Hokage dan seorang Hokage mewarnai suasana jalanan yang sepi. Matahari kini sudah berada tepat diatas kepala mereka.

"hei, ini sudah tengah hari. Ayo kita istirahat sebentar. Aku sudah lapar.." Ucap Hokage muda itu sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"..." Sasuke.

"..." Sakura.

"..." Hinata.

"..." Lee.

Lalu ke empat anak buah Naruto, yaitu Sasuke, Lee, Hinata, dan Sakura hanya bisa menuruti apa kata Hokagenya yang terlihat sangat lesu.

"Sepertinya disitu cukup teduh. Ayo kita istirahat di sana saja." Usul Hinata sambil mengembalikan matanya ke bentuk Normal.

"Emm, benar juga. Disana cukup nyaman. Kerja bagus Hinata. Ayo kita kesana." Ucap Naruto berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuk tadi. Sedangkan Hinata yang di puji Naruto, penyakitnya langsung kambuh lagi. Seketika itu teman-temannya langsung sweatdrop.

Di bawah pohon rindang yang teduh. Mereka berlima nampak sedang memakan bekal masing-masing.

"Oh ya. Kira-kira berapa jauh lagi kita harus berlari?" Tanya Lee.

"Seharusnya ssi, sebentar lagi kita sudah sampai. Tapi karena kita berangkat terlambat. Mungkin sore nanti atau petang nanti kita baru akan sampai." Jelas Sakura sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Hmm, begitu yaa. kalau begitu cepat kemasi barang kalian dan kita lekas berangkat. Aku tidak mau terlalu malam saat sampai di sana. Kalian sudah selesai kan?" Sambung Sasuke mengusulkan yang terlihat sudah menggendong tas ranselnya.

"hei, tunggu dulu aku masih makan teme." Cegat Naruto masih asyik makan Ramen.

"Hei, bukankah sudah kau habiskan tadi?" Tanya Sasuke melirik ke arah Hokage muda itu. Dia tampak kaget.

"Hwehwehwe, akwu nwambah lwagi." Jawab Naruto polos dengan makanan memenuhi mulutnya.

"Aku baru melihat, seorang Hokage yang makan dengan rakus." Gumam Lee.

Lalu semuanya hanya sweatdrop. Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Di perjalanan mereka, nampak tidaak mengalami halangan. Ya mungkin saja karena Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4 telah selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jadi tidak ada musuh yang menghadang. Kemudian, Pada akhirnya mereka sampai di desa Mosagakure.

.oOo.

Sore hari di sebuah tempat di desa Mosagakure. Matahari tampak mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata terlihat memasuki sebuah perkampungan.

"Selamat datang para ninja konoha. Sepertinya kalian agak terlambat." Ucap Tetua desa menyambut.

"Iya, maaf. Kami sedikit mengalami hambatan. Tapi tenang saja, itu bukan masalah." Jawab Naruto. Tetua itu tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya masalah itu ditimbulkan karena Naruto yang terlambat datang dan makan siang terlalu lama.

"Oh begitu ya, yasudah tak apa. hmm... Bukankah baju itu seharusnya dipakai seorang Hokage?" Tanya Tetua dari desa tersebut kaget melihat Naruto yang masih muda berpakaian Hokage.

"Iya.. Terimakasih. Ya kau benar. Dialah Hokage desa Konohagakure." Ucap Sakura ikut berbicara menjelaskan.

"Hmm, jadi dia Hokage Konoha ya. Tidak kusangka seorang Hokage seperti anda ikut menjalankan misi. Ini suatu kehormatan untuk kami karena Tuan Hokage mau menjejakan kakinya di desa terpencil kami." Kata tetua desa membungkukan badan.

Naruto hanya mengacungkan tangannya dan mengangguk pelan. Dia terlihat bisa menjaga sikapnya karena dia seorang Hokage.

"(Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang di desa)." Batin Sakura memuji.

"Baiklah, jadi di mana rumah yang perlu kami jaga?" Tanya Naruto spontan.

"Rumahnya ada ditengah hutan ini. Namun, santai saja. Kalian hanya perlu menjaganya setelah petang Nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu. Mari.." Tawar Tetua desa itu.

Kemudian Naruto dkkpun lekas masuk ke desa itu. Terlihat banyak tatapan yang kagum atau tak percaya karena hal ini. Yaa, tentu saja. Seorang Hokage mau-maunya turun tangan dalam sebuah misi yang bisa dibilang cukup mudah. Kini Naruto DKK pun akan memulai misi mereka.

bersambung...

* * *

Jangan lupa review yaa..

thanks... .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**"Buku Kutukan"**

**Chapter 3**

**Teman Baru, Nama Yang Sama**

**.**

**.**

Naruto DKK telah tiba di desa Mosagakure. Mereka tampak di sambut hangat oleh warga desa Mosagakure. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto yang seorang Hokage ikut serta dalam misi. Hal ini bisa di bilang cukup langka.

"Selamat datang." Kata seseorang menyambut kedatangan Tim Rambut Kuning.

Mereka berlima, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Hinata hanya tersenyum meresponnya.

Lalu kelimanya dituntun masuk ke sebuah bangunan yang tampak klasik namun kokoh. Kelima pasang mata yang menjadi tamu, tak henti-hentinya melempar pandangan ke sekeliling rumah itu.

Mereka berlima tampak kagum melihat ukiran-ukiran tembok yang masih asri. Corak dan bentuknya begitu menawan, sehingga enak bila dipandang.

"Itu adalah ukiran yang dibuat oleh pendahulu kami." Ucap Tetua yang mendampingi Tim Rambut Kuning tiba-tiba.

"Oh, kira-kira sudah berapa lama sejak ukiran ini di buat kek?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hmm.. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Tapi menurut sejarah, ukiran itu sudah ada sejak 1 abad yang lalu."

"Lama juga yah. Tapi ukiran ini tak terlihat tua. Pasti kalian merawatnya dengan baik ya." Kata Lee menyambung.

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena ini adalah harta peninggalan pendahulu kami." Ucap tetua itu lagi.

"hn.."

Setelah jalan beberapa jauh menyusuri lorong, mereka terlihat memasuki sebuah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah meja yang cukup besar. Tempat itu seperti ruangan untuk para tamu. Lalu mereka berlima dipersilahkan duduk.

Terlihat ada dua orang cowo yang memperhatikan Tim Rambut Kuning. Salah satu orang itu lebih fokus ke arah Hinata dan Sakura. Lalu dia pun mendekati mereka.

"Kecantikanmu sungguh menawan. Tak pernah kulihat wanita secantik dirimu di dunia ini. Bolehkah ku tahu siapa namamu wahai malaikatku?" Kata Pemuda yang mendekati Hinata dan Sakura sambil memegang dan mencium tangan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Hi-Hinata.."

"Sakura.."

"oh.. Nama yang Sangat indah." Kata pemuda itu dengan mata sudah berubah menjadi love.

Yang lain cuma geleng-geleng lalu sweatdrop melihat kelakukan pemuda itu (kecuali tetua desa hanya tersenyum tipis).

"Jimmy, jaga kesopananmu. Lebih baik sekarang kau lepaskan tangan mereka dan panggil teman-temanmu." Ucap Tetua itu.

Lalu pemuda yang bernama Jimmy itu segera melepaskan tangan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hehehe, Tunggu sebentar malaikatku. Aku akan segera kembali"

"(Tetua brengsek! Seenaknya menyuruh orang)." Batin pemuda tadi.

"Haciiimmm..."

"Ah, sepertinya aku terkena flu. Hmm... Naruto', kau juga ikut mencari kedua temanmu yang lain sana. Supaya cepet ketemu. Nanti setelah ketemu, kau datang kemari lagi ya.." Kata Tetua lagi.

"Baik kek." Jawab Naruto' enteng.

"Apa?! NARUTO!" Kata Sasuke, Hinata, Lee, Sakura, Hinata bersamaan dengan muka syok dan mulut menganga mendengar nama NARUTO.

"Hn, ada apa dengan Namaku? Kenapa kaget begitu." Ucap Naruto' enteng kemudian berlalu. (Untuk membedakan kedua Naruto. Naruto Konoha, tanpa tanda ').

Kelima Ninja itu hanya kaget mendengar nama Naruto'. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka karena terlalu kaget. Ya, benar saja. Nama itu sama seperti nama Hokagenya. Namun kakek itu hanya bersikap datar saja. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggerutu, karena ada seseorang yang namanya sama dengan dirinya.

"Apa-apaan orang itu meniru namaku. Huh!" Gumam Hokage muda itu mencibirkan bibirnya.

.oOo.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka lekas duduk. Lalu mereka di suguhkan hidangan makan malam. Mereka tampak senang melihat hidangan itu ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak lezat.

"haaaa... Banyak sekali. Selamat makan." Ucap Naruto bersiap mengambil daging.

TOK!

"Adaawwww..." Teriak Naruto.

"Nanti dulu bodoh! Mereka belum mempersilahkan kita untuk makan. Jaga sikapmu! Disini kau sebagai Hokage, seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik." Geram Sakura berbisik ke Naruto.

"Ba-baik" Ucap Naruto lirih.

"Maafkan kelakuan Hokage kami yaa. Hehe." Ucap Sakura dengan Nada bercanda.

"Hm,, iya tidak apa-apa. Tapi.. Kenapa kau memukulnya? Dia kan Hokage? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau dipukul sekeras itu?" Tanya Tetua desa cemas.

"Ah, itu..." Ucap Sakura terpotong. Dia nampak berpikir.

"Tadi di kepala Hokage kami ada laba-laba jadi dia memukulnya. Benar kan Sakura?" Ucap Lee menyambung. Lalu dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah, iyaa benar laba-laba.. Ada laba-laba di kepala Hokage. Jadi aku membunuhnya. Siapa tahu laba-laba itu beracun. Lagipula pukulannya pelan ko. Cuma kedengarannya saja keras. Hehehe." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Oh, begitu ya. Yasudah." Kata Tetua tadi tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian, datanglah 3 orang cowo dan 1 orang cewe di mana salah satu dari mereka adalah Naruto'.

"Hm,, jadi ini yaa. Ninja-ninja yang akan melindungi kami. Wah.. Mereka terlihat keren..." Ucap seorang anak remaja kira-kira 16 tahunan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Padahal dia sudah melihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi mata kagumnya tidak bisa berhenti menyala.  
*Note : Naruto' punya kebiasaan aneh, yaitu melupakan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.*

"Ah, kalian sudah datang. Ayo kesini bergabung." Ajak Tetua desa.

Kemudian orang yang baru datang ikut duduk bersama Tim Rambut Kuning dan Tetua tadi.

"Wah, kek banyak sekali makanannya. Kebetulan sekali aku sangat lapar. Apakah kita boleh ikut makan kek?" Ucap anak 16 tahun tadi, diikuti pertanyaannya.

"Ya, nanti kalian boleh ikut makan. Tapi, pertama kalian perkenalkan diri kalian dulu pada mereka. Kelima orang ini adalah orang yang akan melindungi kalian dari serangan Hantu itu." Kata Tetua menjelaskan.

"Ya, baik." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Aku... Naruto'." Ucap Cowo berambut Pirang.  
(Profil : Nama Naruto' Serizawa. panggilan, Naruto'. Usia, 16 Tahun. Hobi, Makan (tapi badannya tidak gendut). Tinggi, Normal (Sesuai dengan rata-rata tinggi anak 16 tahun). Selalu kagum dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya keren. Dia memakai baju lengan panjang dan celana 3/4 . Dia sangat polos dan juga bodoh. Dia punya kebiasaan yang cukup aneh, yaitu melupakan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting).

"Aku, En-En." Ucap gadis paruh baya tersenyum manis.  
(Profil : Nama En-En Nobisuke. Panggilan En-En. Usia 17 tahun. Hobi, berbelanja. Tinggi, normal. Sangat suka dengan Uang dan gila harta serta suka pada laki-laki Cool. Dia berambut panjang raven dengan poni menutup jidatnya. Memakai kacamata. Hidung mancung bibir tipis dan manis serta beriris biru. Terkadang dia memanfaatkan kecantikannya untuk menipu orang).

"Aku, Edo." Ucap anak laki-laki berbaju cokelat.  
(Profil : Nama, Edogawa. Panggilan, Edo. Usia, 15 tahun. Hobi, tidak ada. Karena dia suka segala hal. Tinggi, normal. Penakut dan mudah dibohongi. Terkadang dia cukup polos. Anak termuda dari 4 bersaudara).

"Aku, Jimmy'." Kata anak berambut blonde.  
(Profil : Nama, Jimmy. Panggilan, Jim. Usia 17 tahun. Hobi, menggoda wanita. Tinggi, normal. Suka menggoda wanita dan bertingkah aneh di depan wanita. Selalu menganggap wanita adalah malaikatnya. Termasuk juga En-En. Dia sangat mahir dalam memasak. Karena orangtuanya adalah keturunan Koki legendaris. Terkadang dia suka berpikir mesum).

Setelah mereka mengenalkan diri. Naruto DKK pun ikut memperkenalkan diri juga.

"Baiklah... Sekarang giliranku. Namaku Rock Lee." Ucap Lee dengan gaya Khasnya.

"(Sepertinya dia orang kuat. Kuharap aku bisa memintanya untuk melindungiku. Hihihi)" Batin Edo.

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Aku Hyuga Hinata." Kata Hinata tersenyum manis juga.

"(Hihihi. Mereka sangat cantik. Aku harus bisa mendapatkan hati mereka. Ahh... Senangnya)." Batin Jimmy'. Lalu dia pun merubah matanya menjadi mode Mesum.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke datar.

"(Dia sangat Tampan dan juga keren. Wahh.. Aku akan buat dia jatuh cinta kepadaku. Hihihi)." Kata En-En dalam hati.

"Dan Aku, Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Naruto' lantang.

"Haa! Naruto? Kau meniru Namaku ya!" Kata Naruto' spontan. Dia tidak berkata dalam hati seperti teman-temannya.

"Hei! Bukankah kau yang meniruku jelek!" Ucap Naruto marah.

"Apa kau bilang! Kau yang jelek we-..." Kata Naruto' lagi sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"huwaa... Dasar peniru!" Ucap Naruto mulai berdiri.

"Imitasi!" Kata Naruto' tak mau kalah.

"Duplikat!" Timpal Naruto Lagi.

"Salinan!"

"Foto Copy!"

"jiplakan!"

"Cetakan!"

Mereka terus melemparkan kata-kata olokan satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya masing-masing algojo dari pihak yang bermasalah turun tangan.

JDUG!

"Adaaaww!"

"Diaaaammmm!" Ucap Sakura dan En-En bersamaan.

Naruto dan Naruto' pun diam melihat keganasan temannya.

"Mereka seperti saudara kembar ya. Benarkan Sasuke?" Tanya Lee.

"Ya, kau benar Lee. Paling tidak aku bisa membedakan mereka, karena aku punya panggilan Dobe. Untuk memanggil idiot itu." Kata Sasuke.

Lalu semua pun lekas Sweatdrop melihat perang adu mulut itu.

.oOo.

"Hehe.. Sudah sudah... Lebih baik kalian makan dulu hidangannya. Nanti setelah makan, aku ceritakan asal usul kenapa aku memanggil kalian untuk menjalankan misi ini." Kata Tetua.

Lalu semua pun menurut dengan yang diucapkan Tetua tadi. Terlihat makanan yang dihidangkan sangat disukai oleh Naruto DKK dan Naruto' DKK. Makan malam pun berjalan Normal (Normal di sini berarti adanya perang adu mulut antara Naruto' dan Naruto karena mereka berdua berebut hidangan yang disuguhkan). 20 menit kemudian makan malam pun selesai.

"Ah, kenyangnya." Ucap Naruto dan Naruto' mengelus perutnya. mereka mengucapkan kata-kata serta melakukan gerakan yang secara bersamaan.

"Hei, Kenapa kau meniru omonganku!" Kata Naruto dan Naruto' bebarengan Lagi Mulai berdiri. Dan anehnya gerakan berdiri mereka sama persis.

"kyaa... Aku mengucapkannya bebarengan lagi." Ucap Naruto dan Naruto' bersama lagi sambil memegang kepala masing-masing.

"Hei, hentikan! Itu tidak lucu tahu!" Kata mereka bersama.

"Kya... Teman-teman tolong aku... Dia meniru segala omonganku! Kau lihat kan... Lihat.. Bahkan gerakanku juga di tiru." Ucap kedua Naruto bersamaan lagi sambil menunjuk Naruto satu sama lain.

"Tolong! Hentikan peniru itu teman-teman. Kya dia mengucapkannya lagi... Kyaa... Lihat... Lihaat... Dia sama sekali tidak melewatkan gerakanku." Ucap Naruto bersamaan lagi dan lagi. Keduanya pun melakukan gerakan yang sama persis tanpa ada yang terlewatkan.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja! Lihat ini... aku menggerakan tanganku dia ikut menggerakan. Kya..." Ucap kedua Naruto menggerakan jari-jari tangannya dengar gerakan yang sama secara bersamaan.

"Mustahil...! Cepat hentikan jelek! Kya... Kau... Siapa kau ini sebenarnya... Aaaa... Aku bisa gila..." Kata kedua Naruto bersamaan lagi berteriak histeris sambil memegang kedua pipinya masing-masing.

Semua yang melihat hanya bengong dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Teman mereka mengucapkan kata-kata dan melakukan gerakan yang sama persis, berkali-kali.

JDUG!

Pukulan Sakura dan En-En mendarat di kepala Naruto dan Naruto'.

"Bisa diam tidak!" Ucap Sakura dan En-En kali ini mereka lakukan bersamaan. Seketika itu juga keduannya langsung menutup mulut mereka dan lagi-lagi dilakukan bersamaan.

Prok-Prok-Prok-Prok-Prok-Prok

Suara tepuk tangan dan tawa kecil Sasuke, Lee, Hinata, Jimmy, dan Edo ikut meramaikan suasana.

"Ini seperti sebuah drama yaa. Tidak kusangka akan terjadi kebetulan begini." Ucap Lee.

"Benar sekali, Naruto-kun dan Sakura-Chan seperti punya saudara kembar." Kata Hinata ikut bicara.

"Hahaha.. Kalian seperti sebuah cermin. Gerakanmu begitu menawan Dobe. Aku sampai geli melihatnya. Hahaha... Hahahah... Hahahaha..." Kata Sasuke tertawa gila.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang seru. Karena akan ada seni meniru." Komentar Jimmy.

"Kalian sungguh super..." Tambah Edo.

Beberapa menit mereka tertawa bersama karena hal-hal yang terjadi kebetulan tadi. Terutama Sasuke. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan dia sempat pergi ke kamar mandi berkali-kali untuk buang air kecil.

"(Huh. Gara-gara peniru itu. Aku jadi bahan tertawaan teman-temanku!)" Batin Naruto dan Naruto' bersamaan lagi. Namun kali ini keduanya tidak menyadari.

"(hm, kira-kira dia meniruku tidak ya.. Hahaha. Jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin dia meniruku. Aku kan hanya membatin!)" Kata Naruto dan Naruto' yang sebenarnya membatin dengan kata-kata yang sama.

"Hahahahahaha" Tawa Naruto dan Naruto' bersamaan dengan gaya tertawa yang sama juga.

Lalu mereka langsung diam dan berpikir sejenak. Mereka mempunyai pikiran yang sama lagi.

"(Kenapa dia tertawa? Apa mungkin dia tahu?)"

Lalu keduanya menunjukan ekspresi yang sama-sama kaget karena menyangka penirunya memikirkan pikiran yang sama. Dan sebenarnya kenyataanya memang begitu.

"Sudah-sudah tertawanya. Aku hampir tidak percaya kalian berdua Naruto' dan Tuan Hokage bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." Kata Tetua kali ini mulai bicara.

"Apa?! Jadi si peniru ini adalah Hokage?!" Kata Naruto'.

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja bodoh! Dan jangan sebut aku peniru! dasar peniru." Kata Naruto bangga.

"Kau..." Ucap Naruto' mulai marah.

"sudah-sudah. Hentikan itu Naruto'. Hormati Tuan Hokage. Sekarang izinkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu yang sudah kujanjikan tadi. Kalau terus ribut. Akan semakin malam." Kata Tetua melerai.

"Nah, sekarang kau dengar itu peniru. Hormati aku. Karena aku adalah HO-KA-GE!" Tutur Naruto dengan nada penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Lalu Naruto' yang mendengar itu hanya pasrah. Dia pun kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Hm.. Baguslah kalau kalian mengerti."

"Sekarang akan kuceritakan."

"Hm..." Ucap Tetua terhenti memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Semua mata pun tertuju pada Tetua itu. Mereka semua penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Tetua selanjutnya.

1 menit kakek itu masih diam.

10 menit kakek itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

30 menit kemudian masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Kakek itu masih diam tanpa kata.

Lalu Sasuke mengaktifkan saringannya melihat apa yang dipikirkan kakek itu. *emang saringan bisa buat baca pikiran ya? :v. Tenang, ini FF author bebas rules. Shishishi*

"Ah! Kakek itu... Tertidur." Kata Sasuke spontan. Lalu matanya kembali Normal.

"Apa! Jadi dia tidur ya!" Ucap En-En yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Lalu Tetua tadi terbangun karena ucapan En-En yang terlalu keras.

"Kek.. Kenapa kau tertidur kek?!" Tanya Edo.

"Ah, Edo?! Hahaha. Maaf aku ketiduran ya. Hehehe." Kata Tetua tertawa kecut. Semuapun sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan kakek itu.

"Baiklah. Akan kuteruskan yang tadi. Jadi begini..."

"hm..." gumam kakek itu terhenti lagi. Kakek Tetua itu lagi-lagi terhenti cukup lama kira-kira 120 detik.

Sakura yang melihat itu langsung angkat bicara sebelum terjadi hal-hal konyol seperti itu lagi.

"Kek.. Ada apa lagi? kenapa kakek berhenti?" Kata Sakura.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Aku lupa apa yang telah aku bicarakan sebelumnya. Bisa beritahu aku? Hehehe." Ucap kakek itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Lalu semuanya kembali sweatdrop bersama.

"sebelumnya kakek bilang ingin menceritakan apa yang membuat kakek memanggil kami untuk menjalankan misi ini." Ujar Hinata kali ini menjelaskan.

"Oh, iya benar juga.. Benar juga... Benar juga... Benar juga... Benar juga... Benar juga... Benar juga...-" Ucap kakek tanpa henti mengatakan kata benar juga.

"Kek, kek, kek, Cukup kek. Benar juganya. Sekarang lebih baik kakek ceritakan. ini sudah semakin malam." Kata En-En mulai bosan.

"ah, iyaa. Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat. Hm.. Jadi begini..."

Kali ini kakek itu mulai serius. Semua matapun tertuju pada Tetua itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Naruto', En-en. Edo, dan Jimmy sudah mengetahui cerita yang akan diceritakan kakek Tetua itu.

Bersambung...

* * *

Kuharap kalian engga bosen.. HiHiHi..

tolong review yaa..

thanks..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**"Buku Kutukan"**

**Chapter 4**

**Misteri Buku Kutukan**

.

.

Kakek Tetua segera memulai ceritanya. Tapi sebelum itu dia sempat menyeruput tehnya yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Syruuupppp... Eaagrrr.." Suara kakek diikuti sendawanya.

"Maaf! Hehe. Baiklah akan kumulai."

"hm.. Pada zaman dahulu kala hi-"

"Tunggu!" Cegat Naruto'.

"Ada apa lagi Naruto'? Izinkan kakek bercerita.."

semua mata pun tertuju pada Naruto' yang tiba-tiba menghentikan kata-kata kekek Tetua. Mereka yang menatap Naruto' tampak memberikan tatapan membunuh dan aura yang sangat dingin.

"Kenapa pada zaman dahulu ssi, seperti dongeng saja. Aku tidak suka dongeng tahu! Ganti saja 'Pada Zaman Dahulu kala'. Itu lebih keren..." Kata Naruto' polos dengan memberi tanda kutip di perkataannya.

Semua pun terjatuh komikal. Bagaimana tidak? Pada Zaman Dahulu Pada Zaman Dahulu Kala. Hanya di tambahi kata Kala. *itu sama saja dengan kata-kata dalam memulai sebuah dongeng*. Lalu semuanya hanya geleng-geleng melihat kepolosan Naruto'.

"Dia itu memang bodoh. Bahkan lebih bodoh dari Dobe!" Kata Sasuke Lirih.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka. Ada orang yang lebih bodoh dari Hokage kita." Tambah Sakura dengan wajah menunduk.

"Kukira dia terlalu polos." Timpal Lee menunduk juga. Dia seperti kurang bersemangat.

"yaya. Baiklah baiklah.." Kata kakek mengelus jenggotnya.

"shishishishi. Begitu dong."

"Pada zaman dahulu KA-LA. Hiduplah sekelompok remaja yang terdiri dari 9 orang. Sembilan orang tersebut merupakan sebuah keluarga yang selamat dari perang zaman dulu." Ucap kakek memberi jeda.

"Mereka tinggal dan menetap di desa ini, yang sebelumnya belum memiliki nama. Tapi setelah cukup lama mereka menetap kira-kira 3 tahun, lambat laun mereka merasa bosan karena hidup cuma bersembilan. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk membangun desa di tempat ini."

"Mereka bersembilan pergi berpencar untuk mencari pasangan dan memiiki keturunan. Mereka juga bejanji akan bertemu kembali di tempat ini 10 tahun ke depan. Sebelum pergi, mereka juga sepakat untuk menamai desa ini desa Mosagakure."

"Tunggu! Aku ingin bertanya kek!" Ucap Lee mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, kau boleh bertanya setelah aku selesai bercerita. Yang lainnya juga demikian. Mengerti?"

"Hmm, begitu yaa. Baiklah." Jawab Lee dibarengi anggukan teman yang lain.

"emm, sampai dimana aku tadi."

"Mosagakure kek" Ujar Hinata.

"Benar juga... Benar juga... Benar jugaa... Benar juga.. Benar juga... Benar juga..." Kata kakek penyakit benar juganya mulai kambuh.

BUK!

Suara tendangan Jimmy sangat keras mengenai telak kepala kakek Tetua. Kakek Tetua pun tersungkur.

"Huufftt.." Suara Jimmy menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia tampak tak merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya tadi.

"Aaaaaaaaa..." Teriak yang lainnya melotot melihat tendangan Jimmy mengenai Kakek Tetua.

"Ah, maaf.. Maaf... Aku tadi terlalu bersemangat. Mari aku lanjutkan.."

Semua jadi terjatuh komikal.

.oOo.

"Setelah kepergian mereka. Desa yang ditinggali (Mosagakure) jadi sepi. Konon, di saat itulah para makhluk-makhluk halus mulai menempati desa ini yang sepi. Kesembilan orang yang tadi tidak menyadari akan hal itu."

"Hiii..." Gumam Hokage muda itu lirih. Dia tampak merinding. Tangannya memegang tengkuk serta bola matanya di putar ke segala arah untuk melihat keadaan. Suhu ruangan pun tiba-tiba turun beberapa derajat.

Sasuke yang melihat itu nampak tersenyum jahat dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan. Lalu Sasuke sedikit menyikut Lee. Lee yang segera melirik Naruto, Sontak ikut tersenyum jahat juga.

"Lalu 7 tahun kemudian desa Mosagakure ini semakin ramai akan warganya. Mereka kebanyakan datang, dari pelarian di medan perang. Selain itu, ada juga warga-warga yang datang karena diantar oleh salah satu dari kesembilan orang yang menetap sebelumnya."

"Sepuluh tahun pun berlalu, Pada akhirnya mereka (kesembilan bersaudara) kembali ke desa Mosagakure. Mereka sangat senang melihat saudara-saudara mereka kembali dengan membawa anak dan pasangan masing-masing. Mereka membangun perekonomian bersama di desa ini. Selain itu warga disini hidup netral, tentram, dan damai. Jadi tidak ada permusuhan diantara mereka. Tamat."

Kesembilan orang yang mendengar cerita Kakek tetua pun lantas kaget mendengar kata 'tamat' yang dilontarkan di akhir cerita kakek itu.

"Tunggu-Tunggu-Tunggu!" kata Sasuke.

"Hn.." Kakek bergumam.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau bilang akan menceritakan kenapa kami diundang untuk menjalankan misi ini? Kenapa kau bilang tamat?"

"Iyaa benar kek? Jangan bilang kakek memanggil kami untuk mendengar cerita itu saja ya?!" Kata Sakura menambahi.

"Hahahaha... Maaf-maaf kakek melupakan bagian terpenting cerita itu. Hahaha.. Hahah..." kata kekek Tetua tertawa gila. *ralat : kakek tetua mungkin memang gila*

"Huffft..." semua menghela nafas.

"Hmm, suatu hari salah satu dari kesembilan orang itu menemukan sebuah buku. Buku itu berisi sebuah petunjuk untuk melakukan sebuah permainan."

"Permainan..." Kata Naruto' dengan mata blingnya.

"Ya benar sekali, permainan. Di buku tersebut tertulis permainan cara memanggil hantu."

"Hantu..." Ucap Naruto segera menutup mulutnya. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Ada apa Dobe..." Goda Sasuke.

"Embp.. Tidak aku.. Aku... Aku hanya sakit perut." Dusta Naruto.

"Owh.. Sakit perut ya..." Kata Lee menyambung.

Lee dan Sasuke kemudian tersenyum jahat.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kalian menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu padaku! Hiii..." Kata Naruto.

"Ehemm... Bisa kulanjutkan..." Kata Tetua melihat ke arah Sakuke, Lee, Naruto.

"Tentu Kakek Tetua yang agung. Dan kuharap ceritanya tambah seram lagi." Kata Sasuke dan Lee sembari bersujud.

"Kyaa..." Teriak Naruto dengan ekpresi menunjukan ketakutannya.

Semua sweatdrop melihat kelakukan Sasuke dan Lee.

.oOo.

"Selanjutnya, kesembilan keluarga itu memainkan permainan yang akan membawa petaka dalam sejarah tersebut. Lalu mereka bersembilan pun pergi menuju ke tengah hutan desa Mosagakure meninggalkan anak dan pasangan mereka di desa untuk memainkan permainan itu."

"Sampai di tengah Hutan. Mereka membangun sebuah Rumah dari kayu-kayu di hutan itu. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian. Rumah itu pun jadi. Malam harinya mereka langsung memulai permainan tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu apa saja yang di lakukan oleh kesembilan bersaudara pada malam itu."

"kemudian, pasangan dan anak mereka yang khawatir karena kesembilan bersaudara itu tidak kembali sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, lantas segera mencari mereka bersama-sama dengan warga desa yang lainnya. Lalu, warga pencari itu menemukan sebuah rumah di tengah hutan itu."

"Namun tak disangka, mereka menemukan mayat kesembilan bersaudara itu dengan keadaan mengenaskan di dalam rumah itu. Para warga pun histeris terutama pasangan dan anak yang ditinggalkan. Tapi, keberuntungan datang. Ternyata masih ada salah satu dari mereka yang selamat. Mereka sekilas bernafas lega karena akan ada yang menjelaskan kejadian apa saja yang menimpa mereka."

"tanpa berpikir panjang. Mereka langsung membawa mayat dan korban selamat tersebut kembali ke desa. Korban meninggal segera di makamkan. Sedangkan korban selamat itu dirawat intensif karena koma selama 1 minggu. Setelah siuman. Dia hanya mengatakan 'jika ingin selamat! permainan tersebut harus di teruskan, Oleh keluarga yang memiliki hubungan darah denganku dan kesemua saudaraku! Buku itu berwarna merah darah!'. Setelah itu dia pun wafat."

"Semua orang di tempat itu tampak syok! Di antara mereka tidak ada yang berani melanjutkan permainan itu. Mereka takut akan hal-hal mengerikan setelah memainkan permainan itu. Semenjak kejadian itu. Tiap tahun dari orang-orang yang tinggal di desa ini, pasti ada sekelompok keluarga yang mati secara misterius dan mengenaskan!"

"Kami sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebab pastinya. Tapi kami menduga, kalau itu disebabkan oleh serangan hantu yang menempati desa Mosagakure ini. Dimana para hantu itu masih menuntut karena kami tidak menyelesaikan permainan itu."

"Jadi, tujuan kami memanggil kalian para ninja Konoha. Bermaksud agar kalian melindungi anak remaja ini yang akan memainkan permainan itu malam ini juga."

"Mereka ini, keturunan langsung dari kesembilan orang tadi yang masih tersisa. Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat pada kalian, kalau bisa bunuhlah hantu itu. Kami tidak ingin hidup penasaran seperti ini." kata kakek tetua yang mengakhiri ceritanya sembari bersujud memohon.

Semua mata pun tertuju pada sang Hokage muda. Ya, tentu saja. Hokage muda itu adalah ketua dari Tim Rambut Kuning. Tapi? Apa yang kita temukan di sini.

Uzumaki Naruto Sang Hokage keenam. Terlihat terduduk lesu. Kedua kakinya dilipat ke dada. Wajahnya tampak pucat, keringat dingin pun membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dagunya yang bergetar menyebabkan suara yang khas karena benturan gigi yang saling beradu.

"Haa..." Kata semua orang di ruangan itu syok!.

"Naruto ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Dia kenapa?"

"Ada apa dengan peniru itu?"

"Bocah itu kenapa?"

Segala pertanyaan yang sama namun berbeda di lontarkan oleh setiap penghuni ruangan itu. Namun mulut Naruto enggan memberi sepatah kata pun pada mereka. Dia hanya memberi sebuah tatapan kosong dari iris birunya.

"Sepertinya si Dobe sudah memberikan tanda-tanda. Benarkan Lee." Kata Sasuke berbisik.

"Kau benar Sasuke. Sepertinya rencana kita nanti akan berjalan mulus. Hihihi... Aku yakin itu." Kata Lee tersenyum sadis.

"Hihihi... Tentu saja."

Keduanya pun hanya tersenyum sadis.

.oOo.

Kakek Tetua desa yang melihat Hokage muda di kerumuni oleh teman-temannya lantas mendekat. Para penonton atau bisa disebut teman-teman yang mengerumuni Naruto segera memberi jalan.

"Tuan Hokage? Anda kenapa?" Kata tetua itu sambil menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapati bahunya tertepuk langsung terbuyar dari lamunannya.

"Aa-aada aa-apa ke-keek?" Ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Hm, apa yang terjadi Tuan Hokage? Kami semua mengharapkan bantuan anda untuk membunuh hantu itu?" Tanya Tetua.

Naruto yang mendengar kata hantu lantas menjadi merinding kembali.

"ha-a-ha-ha. Ti-tidak apa-a-apa kog. Aku hanya.. Aku hanya.. Aku hanya... Aku hanya sakit perut.. Ya benar sakit perut.. Itu saja. Dan.. Dan aku pasti membunuh hantu itu. Iy-iya.." Kata pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan terpotong-potong.

"Syukurlah..."

"Oh ya, tadi kau, bukannya ingin bertanya?" Kata tetua menunjuk Lee tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, benar sekali. Aku cuma ingin bertanya. Apa di tengah hutan itu ada semacam bar atau diskotik?"

Semua terjatuh komikal karena pertanyaan yang Lee lontarkan (kecuali Naruto yang masih merenung).

"Namanya juga di Hutan, Tentu tidak ada Lee-sama... Haduuh.." Jawab Kakek Tetua geleng-geleng.

"oH... Karena nama desa ini Mosagakure? Kupikir kata mosa itu adalah kata yang biasa disebutkan oleh pengunjung bar yang sedang menari." Ucap Lee lagi membayangkan kejadian tempo hari.

Ya, saat dirinya bersama guru Guy masuk ke sebuah diskotik waktu menjalankan misi. Saat itu Guy-sensei yang mabuk, menari sambil mengucap kata Mosa-mosa.

"hmm, yasudah. Kalau begitu. Lebih baik kalian bersiap untuk berangkat ke tengah hutan. Ini sudah hampir tiba waktunya." Kata Tetua menjelaskan yang seketika itu mengembalikan suasana.

"Ya Baik!" Ucap semua semangat kecuali Naruto yang masih khawatir.

Semua orang pun bergegas menyiapkan segala peralatan untuk bermalam di tengah hutan itu. Terlihat Sasuke dan Lee sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Lee. Apa kau sudah bawa barang yang kusuruh kemarin?"

"Tentu. Aku takan melupakannya." Kata Lee. Menunjukan gigi putihnya.

"Bagus!" Ucap Sasuke menirukan gaya Lee.

Beberapa Menit kemudian semua berkumpul di depan bangunan yang di masuki Tim Rambut Kuning tadi. Terlihat dandanan dan barang bawaan yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh yang di pakai dan dibawa oleh beberapa orang.

Pertama Naruto Uzumaki, dia membawa tas ransel seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini dia memakai aksesoris yang unik yaitu, memakai kalung bawang putih dan gelang bawang putih. Lalu sebuah topi jerami kuning serta kertas mantra yang melilit tubuhnya.

Jimmy yang membawa peralatan memasak dan ransel yang lumayan besar.

Naruto' yang membawa kurungan burung dan tas besar.

En-En memakai pakaian seperti hendak berlibur. Dan tas kosmetik.

Sasuke dan Lee yang membawa sebuah papan permainan, lilin yang cukup banyak, sebuah cermin besar, sisir rambut 10 buah, serta barang barang aneh lainnya yang entah mereka dapat dari mana.

Disini hanya Hinata dan Sakura yang berpakaian normal.

.oOo.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Tetua itu keluar. Dia terlihat mengamati satu per satu orang-orang yang akan bermalam di tengah hutan itu.

"Jumlahnya 9 orang."

"Berangkat 9 pulang juga harus 9."

"Em.. Naruto' kenapa kau membawa kurungan burung seperti itu?" Tanya Tetua Heran.

"Hehehe.. Aku ingin menangkap hantu itu dan menghajarnya. Dia sudah banyak membunuh orang di desa kita kek!" Kata Naruto' enteng.

Semua pun hanya melongo mendengar kalimat Naruto' yang terlalu polos itu. Lalu Tetua pun kembali bertanya.

"Kalau kalian En-En dan Jimmy? Kenapa kalian berpakaian seperti ingin berlibur dan membawa kompor serta peralatan memasak seperti itu?"

"Heheh.. Kakek pasti tahulah.." Kata Jimmy.

"Iyaa, kakek pasti tahu.. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu begitu.. Hehehe" Kata En-En menyambung.

Kakek tetua hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jimmy dan En-En.

"Tuan Hokage kenapa berpenampilan seperti itu? Dan dimana topi hokage, tuan?"

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya ingin jaga-jaga saja.. Ini adalah penangkal hantu yang sangat ampuh. Tentang topi hokage, aku tinggal saja di dalam. Hehe" Kata Naruto spontan menunjukan pose percaya diri.

"(hihihi.. penangkal seperti apapun takan mempan kalau orang tersebut PENAKUT! Benar kan Lee)." Batin Sasuke.

"(Hihihihi.. Kau benar Sasuke. Itu percuma saja)." Kata Lee menjawab dalam hati juga.

Entah bagaimana caranya Lee dan Sasuke berkomunikasi dalam hati seperti itu. Mereka seperti sudah menguasai jurus telepati dari keluarga yamanaka. Lalu keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum jahat.

"Hmm. Dan kalian Sasuke-sama dan Lee-sama? Untuk apa kalian membawa barang-barang seperti itu?"

"Ah.. Ini.. Ini hanya keperluan kami. Lagi pula ini cuma permainan untuk hiburan kita di sana kek" Kata Sasuke dengan nada bercanda. Sedangkan Lee hanya tersenyum gugup.

"hm..." Gumam Kakek Tetua menghela nafas.

"Yasudah. Sebelum kalian berangkat. Aku ingin berpesan."

Lalu kesembilan orang itu menatap lekat Tetua itu.

"Aku minta lakukan permainan itu setelah lewat tengah malam. Jangan bunuh hewan atau merusak apa saja yang ada di hutan itu, Dan berhati-hatilah! Keberhasilan mungkin hanya 3% saja. Aku tak ingin kalian sampai terbunuh!"

Lalu semua pun hanya menelan ludah mendengar kata '3%' dan 'terbunuh'.

"kalau kalian berhasil. Aku akan menyiapkan sebuah pesta besar karena kalian telah melepaskan kami dari kutukan ini. Hehehe" Kata Tetua menyemangati.

Namun semua tak tampak senang (Kecuali Naruto' tampak senang dengan kata 'pesta besar'). Mungkin, Karena keberhasilan cuma 3%.

"Yasudah, kutambah hadiahnya. Kalian boleh minta apa saja bila berhasil menjalankan misi ini bagaimana?" Ucap Kakek itu lagi.

"Hoooreee..." Ucap 9 orang tadi bersamaan. Mereka tampak begitu senang kali ini.

"Yasudah kalian sekarang boleh pergi. Semoga berhasil yaa!" Kata kakek menyemangati.

"Okeh.."

Lalu semua pun pergi bersama menuju ke arah hutan. Mereka tak tahu akan ada kejadian-kejadian yang akan membuat jantung hampir lepas, gangguan pernafasan, dan lain-lain.

Lalu, sesaat sebelum masuk hutan. Naruto yang berjalan paling belakang tampak membuat bunsinnya. Ia menyuruhkan sesuatu pada bunsinnya.

Di depan bangunan yang di masuki Tim Rambut Kuning.

"Hihihi.. Disini cukup aman." Kata Bunsin Naruto clingak-clinguk. Lalu dia pun menyentuh tembok bangunan tersebut. Seketika itu juga bagian yang disentuh bunsin naruto membentuk mantra hiraishin. Dia menanamkan mantra untuk tempat berteleportasi di desa Mosagakure.

"Dengan ini aku takan khawatir dengan hantu itu.. Hihihi.."

BUFT..

Bunsin Naruto pun menghilang. Seketika itu juga kejadian yang dialami bunsinnya masuk kedalam pikirannya.

"HiHiHiHi..."

Bersambung...

* * *

Di Capter berikutnya, akan ada NaruHina Moment..

jadi, ikuti terus ceritanya ya..

jangan lupa **Review**, oke !

Thanks..


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya saya ingin **berterimakasi****h **kepada pembaca yang telah membaca dan juga me**review** fict saya ini. shishishi...  
Seperti yang sudah saya janjikan, di sini akan ada sedikit moment **Naruhina**nya,,

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**"Buku Kutukan"**

**Chapter 5**

**"Berpisah"**

.

.

Tim Rambut Kuning dan Tim Naruto' kini sudah memulai perjalanan mereka. Karena malam yang semakin larut udara di sekitar pun terus turun beberapa derajat.

Lalu, Setelah berjalan kira-kira sepuluh menit. Mereka akhirnya sampai di pintu masuk hutan. Mereka pun berhenti. Terlihat ada sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Hutan Terlarang! Bila masuk bisa menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, ipotensi, gangguan kehamilan. Bahkan kematian!'

"Peringatan Macam apa itu?" Kata Lee bergumam.

"Itu hanyalah sebuah slogan untuk menjaga agar hutan ini tak di masuki oleh warga desa sini." Jawab Jimmy datar karena mendengar gumaman Lee.

"Owh.. Memang apa yang terjadi jika warga sini masuk?" Tanya Sasuke bergantian.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Tapi rumor desa mengatakan. jika kita masuk maka sudah bisa dipastikan. Kita akan pulang dalam keadaan... MATI." Ucap Jimmy dingin menakut-nakuti Sasuke.

"O-H.."

Sasuke pun hanya ber OH-Ria dengan memberi tatapan dingin. Sepertinya upaya Jimmy menakut-nakuti Sasuke GaTot alias gagal total.

Yang lain pun hanya bersikap datar. Hanya Hokage muda itu yang merasa cemas dan khawatir.

"Hm, maaf Jimmy-San. Apakah sebelumnya kau pernah masuk...?" Tanya Hinata nimbrung.

"Hinata-Chan? Kau bertanya padaku? Ah.. Senangnya.. Aku tidak pernah masuk sebelumnya malaikatku. Tapi kalau ada bahaya yang mengancammu aku pasti akan melindungimu dengan sepenuh jiwa."

"Oh.. Begitu ya. Terima kasih." Ucap Hinata lembut.

"Suaranya..." Kata Jimmy Mengeluarkan mata mode mesumnya.

Semua orang pun lekas sweatdrop. Mereka muak melihat kelakuan Jimmy terhadap wanita.

"Ayo kita masuk. Sepertinya di dalam menyenangkan. Shishishi" Kata Naruto' tanpa rasa khawatir.

"Ya lebih baik juga begitu. Mulai dari sini kalian ikuti aku. Aku sudah diberi tahu jalan-jalan yang aman untuk sampai ke tengah hutan." Edo membuka omongan.

Semua pun hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian, mereka lekas masuk ke hutan. Namun pada langkah pertama mereka menginjak bagian dalam hutan. Tiba-tiba angin dingin bertiup kencang.

"Hiii... Kenapa baru satu langkah angin tiba-tiba bertiup dingin seperti itu." Kata Naruto merinding, Sambil clingak-clinguk diikuti teman yang lainnya.

"hehe.. Kau tahu Dobe? Angin dingin itu adalah tanda-tanda kehadiran hantu loh..." Kata Sasuke membisik Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat seram.

"Kya... Benarkah? Kau tidak menakut-nakutiku kan Teme? Iyaa ssi, kudengar juga begitu.." Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak. Dia pun mulai berkeringat dingin.

"hihihi.. Syukurlah kalau kau tahu." Ucap Sasuke Sadis.

.oOo.

Lalu kesembilannya pun terus berjalan menyusuri hutan. Mereka tak sadar kalau mereka semakin dalam. Lebih dalam dan sangat dalam. Keadaan begitu gelap. Hanya ada cahaya baterai yang di pegang Naruto, Jimmy, dan Sakura untuk menerangi.

Terdengar suara hewan malam dan lolongan serigala mewarnai jalanan malam itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah jalan yang menyimpang 3. Langkah mereka pun terhenti.

Di masing-masing jalan tampak terdapat sebuah tulisan.  
Di sebelah kanan : Awas! Berbahaya! Jangan Masuk!  
Di sebelah kiri : Awas! Jangan Masuk! Berbahaya!  
Di tengah : Berbahaya! Jangan Masuk! Awas!

"(Peringatan macam apa lagi itu! Sangat aneh)." batin Sakura.

"Hmm, jalannya menyimpang? Tetua tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ada jalan bercabang begini." Kata Edo sang penunjuk jalan.

"Kyaa... Bagaimana ini? Edo?! Lakukan sesuatu. Jangan-jangan kita salah jalan. Ayo kita cari rute lain. Kau lihat tulisan itu kan?!" Panik Hokage Muda berambut kuning itu.

"Dia beneran Hokage bukan sih? Masa mudah panik seperti itu." Gerutu En-En.

"Dia memang sudah menjadi Hokage. Tapi sifatnya itu yang belum menjadi Hokage." Sambung Sakura sambil menundukan kepala.

"Oh..."

"Hmm, Ayo kita masuk ke jalan itu saja. Sepertinya seru banyak hantunya." Kata naruto' girang menunjuk sebuah jalan yang tampak seram. Bisa dilihat dari banyaknya ranting dan akar pohon yang menjalar panjang.

"Jangan! lebih baik ke situ saja pasti lebih seru." Ucap Sasuke menunjuk jalan di sebelah kiri.

"Tidak-Tidak-Tidak... Aku mau lewat jalan teraman saja. Hiii..." Kata Naruto mengusulkan juga.

"Kalau aku sih kemana saja boleh. Yang penting aku tetap bersama malaikat-malaikatku Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, dan En-En-San." Kata Jimmy mulai menunjukan gerakan-gerakan anehnya.

Semua pun hanya Sweatdrop kembali. Terlihat kesembilan orang itu terus bernegosiasi. Sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan menyuruh Hinata menggunakan Byakugannya untuk menentukan jalan yang aman sekaligus menemukan Rumah itu.

"BYAKUGAN!"

Hinata pun mengamati masing- masing jalan. Wajahnya tampak datar saja. Semua orang pun memperhatikannya (kecuali Lee dan Sasuke, terlihat sedang menyiapkan sesuatu tanpa di sadari teman-temannya).

"Semua jalan terlihat aman. Tapi, aku tidak menemukan rumahnya. Mungkin masih jauh dari sini." Kata Hinata sembari mengembalikan Bentuk matanya.

"(Seperti yang kuharapkan!)" Batin Pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Ya.. Baiklah karena Hinata sudah bilang aman. Mari kita berpencar untuk menemukan rumah itu." kata Lee tiba-tiba mengusulkan gagasanya.

"ha... Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu! Apa yang kau bicarakan Lee! Kenapa kita tak berjalan bersama saja coba!" Kata Naruto mencegat usulan Lee.

"ya memang lebih enak begitu. Tapi kalau kita cuma berjalan pada satu sisi jalan. Siapa tahu rumah itu ada pada sisi jalan lain. Nanti kita tak dapat menemukannya. Benarkan?"

"hm.." semua orang mengangguk (kecuali Naruto tentunya).

"Oleh itu mari kita berpencar, dan jika sudah ketemu rumahnya kalian tinggal mengirimkan sinyal melalui... ini!" Kata Lee mengeluarkan 3 buah petasan kembang api.

"sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Baiklah aku pergi bersama para malaikatku saja." Kata Jimmy berputar.

"Aku dengan kakak alis tebal saja yaa." Celutuk Edo.

"Aku sama Sasuke-kun." Ucap En-En mengacungkan tangan tak mau kalah.

"Aku sama siapa saja boleh. Yang penting jangan sama si peniru itu." Kata Naruto' sinis menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Hey.. Lagi pula siapa yang ingin denganmu! Peniru." Kata Naruto menjulurkan lidah.

"Hehe.. Sepertinya kalian sudah menentukan pasangan masing-masing yaa."

"Tapi tunggu dulu! supaya adil ayo ambil undian ini. Disini ada 3 buah sedotan dengan warna ujung yang sama. Merah, kuning, hijau. Yang mengambil dengan warna yang sama itulah pasangannya. Jika merah di jalan paling kiri, Kuning di tengah, dan hijau di kanan." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Hmm baiklah."

.oOo.

Lalu semua pun mengambil undian itu. Namun sesaat sebelum semua mengambil undian, Sasuke terlihat mengaktifkan saringannya. Dia melakukan jurus genjutsu pada teman-temannya.

"Kena kau.." Gumannya. Dia pun tersenyum sadis.

Setelah mereka mengambil. Mata Sasuke kembali seperti semula. Teman-temannya tak ada yang menyadari kalau sebenarnya saat memilih, mereka terkena genjutsu.

"kya.. Merah..!" Naruto.

"Kuning.." En-En.

"Hijau..?! aku kan inginnya kuning." Jimmy.

"Biru... (harusnya hijau)" Naruto'.

"Merah..." Lee.

"Kuning.." Sakura.

"Kuning.." Hinata.

"Aku... Hijau.." Edo.

"Merah.." Sasuke.

"Hihihihi... Sudah di tentukan.. Sekarang silahkan bersenang-senang." Kata Sasuke tersenyum sadis.

.oOo.

Lalu semua pun memasuki jalan-jalan yang telah di tentukan tadi. Mereka tampak bersemangat dan tampak juga ada yang lesu seperti Jimmy. Dia kecewa dengan hasil undiannya.

"Ayo.. Lee.. Kita masuk juga.. Hihihi"

"Iya.. Aku tahu Sasuke..."

"Kya... Kenapa kalian berwajah seram seperti itu..."

"tidak apa-apa Tuan Hokage.. Aku hanya merasa.. Merasa seperti akan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan di jalan ini. Hihihi" Kata Sasuke.

"Egh..." Naruto Hanya menelan ludah.

Kemudian mereka pun masuk ke jalan itu.

Di jalan Hijau.  
Naruto', Jimmy, dan Edo nampak berjalan santai dengan Edo terus menempel Jimmy karena takut. Sedangkan Naruto' yang berjalan paling depan nampak tidak menunjukan ekpresi takutnya sama sekali.

"Na... Nana... Nananana... Na, na, nanananana.." Suara Naruto' Riang, Terdengar. Dia Nampak sedang menyayikan sebuah lagu namun karena tak tahu liriknya hanya 'nanana' saja.

"Jim, apa kau punya sedikit makanan? Atau sedikit daging?"

"Bukankah kau sudah makan banyak tadi?"

"Tidak..- tidak. Makanan itu bukan untukku. Tapi aku mau menggunakan makanan itu sebagai umpan."

"Umpan?"

"Ya benar, umpan. Aku ingin memberi umpan supaya hantu itu keluar. Jadi aku bisa lebih mudah memasukannya ke dalam kurunganku. shishishi..."

"jangan bodoh?! Hantu mana yang mau di pancing dengan makanan. Yang ada malah hewan buas yang datang! Pake logikamu sedikit baka."

"Shishishi.. Benarkah? Kukira semua yang ada di dunia ini suka makanan. Shishishi" Ucap Naruto' dengan polosnya.

Jim hanya menghela nafas kesal dengan kepolosan Naruto'. Sedangkan Edo masih menempel pada Jimmy.

Di Jalan Kuning.  
Sakura, En-En, dan Hinata berjalan santai seperti biasa. Mereka bertiga tak menunjukan rasa ketakutannya sedikit pun. Di samping itu, En-En nampak menunjukan ekspresi resah. Dia seperti ingin menanyakan suatu hal pada Sakura dan Hinata.

"Em.. Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan."

"hm.." Guman Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan. Mereka berdua masih fokus ke jalan.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Sakura dan Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah En-En, "Tentu En-En-Chan silahkan..." Tawar Sakura tersenyum manis. Hinata pun berjalan ke depan. Karena dia tahu, kalau Sakura yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"hmmm.. Sasuke-kun orangnya kaya gimana ssi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan En-En, Sakura langsung menolehkan muka ke arah En-En. "Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Sakura tampak curiga. Jangan-jangan En-En suka sama Sasuke.

"Em... Engga ada maksud apapa ko. Aku cuma pengin tahu aja. Em, hal-hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai Sasuke itu apa sih?" Tanya En-En kembali.

Lagi-lagi En-En menanyakan hal-hal tentang Sasuke. Sakura yang semakin yakin, kalau En-En menanyakan hal itu untuk maksud tertentu, langsung mempunyai ide gila "Hm, begitu ya. Hal-hal yang disukai Sasuke itu bermacam-macam sih, seperti apa ya?" Sakura pura-pura berpikir.

"Seperti apa Sakura-chan?" Ucap En-En penasaran.

"Hehe.. Dia suka hal-hal yang romantis seperti berduaan dengan seseorang di tempat yang setrategis. Kamu pasti tahulah..."

"Oh, terus-terus? Kalau hal-hal yang tidak disukai apa?" Tanya En-En kembali. Kali ini dia menyiapkan buku kecil dan sebuah alat tulis.

"Kalau hal-hal yang tidak disukai. Sepertinya tidak ada deh.." Kata Sakura.

"Oh, begitu ya? Hmm, kalau pacar sih? Sasuke-kun sudah punya pacar belum?"

seketika itu juga Sakura tertegun, ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Karena kalau bilang sudah, kenyataannya belum. Kalau bilang belum, takut En-En merebutnya. Tapi pada akhirnya cewek berambut pink itu menjawab. "Be-belum, kenapa memangnya?"

"Wahh... Benarkah?"

"Ya.." Jawab Sakura datar.

"(hihihi... Sangat cocok)"

"kalau tipe cewek idaman Sasuke-kun yang seperti apa?" Tanya En-En lagi antusias.

Sakura yang sepertinya sudah menunggu pertanyaan yang seperti diucapkan En-En sedari tadi, segera memutar otaknya. Dengan senyuman licik dia pun menjawab, "hmm, kalau cewek idaman Sasuke-kun kaya apa yah, waktu itu dia pernah bilang kalau tipe cewek yang dia suka itu seperti..." Kata Sakura pura-pura berpikir lagi.

"Seperti apa Sakura-Chan..?" tanya cewek berkacamata itu penasaran.

"Cewek itu mempunyai tinggi yang ideal, model rambutnya potongan sebahu. Dia itu juga suka cewek yang mempunyai mata baik. Jadi, dia tidak suka cewek berkacamata." Kata Sakura. Dia sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri.

"Emm.." En-En mencibirkan bibirnya. Dia kecewa dengan jawaban Sakura.

Sakura pun senyum puas karena ekspresi En-En. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tenang. Namun tiba-tiba saja, cewek yang memegang baterai sedari tadi jalan di depan, jadi terhenti. Sakura yang menyadari itu, segera mendekat dan bertanya pada cewek itu.

"Hinata-chan? Kenapa berhenti?"

"Sakura Chan. Lihat itu? Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya? Menurutmu itu beneran engga?" Kata Hinata menunjuk sesuatu.

Sementara Hinata yang tampaknya kaget dengan sesuatu di depannya, di tempat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee tepatnya di jalan merah, Sasuke tampak akan memulai rencananya.

"wuuaaa... Sasuke? Lee? Kalian di mana? Jangan bercanda ya... Tidak Lucu tahu..." Naruto berteriak histeris mendapati dirinya berjalan sendirian.

"Hi... Menyeramkan..." Perasaan Naruto jadi tak karuan.

"Aaaaaaaaa...!" Teriakan yang sangat keras terdengar oleh Hokage muda itu. Ya, suara yang tidak asing lagi. Itu suara Hinata.

Dia tahu betul kalau suara itu tak jauh darinya, buru-buru Naruto menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Ia tahu kalau teriakan itu menandakan ada bahaya yang mengancam Hinata. Lalu sesegera mungkin dia memejamkan matanya, pemuda itu mengumpulkan cakra senjutsu. Tak berapa lama kemudian matanya telah berubah, Kali ini dia menggunakan mode sannin. Dia mencoba merasakan keberadaan Hinata dengan cakra senjutsunya. Tak sampai satu menit, Naruto berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan hinata. Secepat kilat dia berlari ke arah samping menerobos semak-semak yang lebat.

"Hi...Hinata? Kya... Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Ujar bocah berkumis kucing itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau Hinata sebenarnya pingsan. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu mencoba menyerang Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera bergerak. Dia mengeluarkan kunainya dan menangkis serangan itu.

"Apuuaa? Besar sekali?!" Teriak Hokage muda itu. Dia melihat sebuah ular Cobra namun dengan ukuran tidak wajar. Ular itu lebih besar dari dirinya. Walaupun tidak sebesar hewan kuchiyose, tapi tetap saja terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kenapa ada ular sebesar ini di hutan! Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan hutan ini..." Hokage muda itu berpikir.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ular itu kembali menyerang. Kali ini target sasaran ular itu adalah Hinata. Naruto yang menyadari itu segera bergerak menghalaunya kembali. Alhasil ular itu terpental dengan tendangan Naruto yang dasyat.

DUM!

Suara ledakan keras ditimbulkan oleh benturan ular itu dengan semak-semak dan pepohonan.

"sepertinya ular ini yang menyebabkan Hinata berteriak tadi." Kata Naruto menganalisa.

Tapi tak sampai di situ, tiba-tiba saja ular itu langsung bangkit. Rupanya dia marah karena perlakuan Naruto tadi.

"Apa! Dia masih bisa bangkit setelah menerima tendangan senjutsuku! Sekuat apa dia." Gumam Naruto kaget.

Dia segera menggigit jempolnya sampai berdarah. Lalu digoresnya telapak tangan yang lain dengan jempol yang berdarah itu. Dia langsung merapal jurus.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Seketika itu Gamakichi keluar.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku di tempat seperti ini Naruto."

"Maaf Gamakichi-san. Aku sedang menjalankan misi."

"Misi? Bukankah sekarang kau Hokage? Kenapa menjalankan misi?"

"itu... Ceritanya panjang. Akan aku ceritakan di lain waktu. Sekarang, aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau lihat ular besar itu? Kalahkan dia untukku." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ular Cobra yang berdiri.

"kenapa kau tidak melawannya sendiri? Dan... Punya siapa ular itu."

"Aku harus membawa Hinata pergi dari sini. Dia butuh pertolongan pertama. Sepertinya Hinata di serang oleh ular itu. Aku takut terjadi hal buruk dengannya. Masalah punya siapa ular itu? Aku juga tidak tahu." Jelas Naruto.

"Yasudah kau pergilah. Aku akan mengelupasi kulit ular ini, dan menjadikannya sebagai rompi!" Kata Gamakichi percaya diri.

"Bagus, jangan sampai kalah! Karena aku tak mau meninggalkan hewan seperti dia bersama teman-temanku." kata Naruto.

"kau meremehkanku!" Jawab Gamakichi. Dia pun segera menyerang ular itu. Sedangkan Naruto langsung berlari ke arah hinata.

Buru-buru dia mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh Hinata di punggungnya untuk menjauh. Setelah cukup aman, Naruto segera mendudukan Hinata dan memeriksannya. Suasana begitu gelap gulita saat itu. Satu-satunya penerangan yang ada, adalah cahaya bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

"Aa... Bagaimana ini? Badan Hinata sangat dingin. Wajahnya juga begitu pucat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Seandainya ada Sakura di sini..." Hokage muda itu tampak panik. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena dia bukan ninja pengobatan. Dia juga sempat berpikir untuk mencari Sakura. Tapi jika hal itu dilakukan, pasti akan memakan waktu dan Hinata bisa saja tak tertolong.

Naruto segera memutar otaknya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia menyadari, bahwa di bahu Hinata terdapat sebuah luka. Sebenarnya terlihat jelas, karena baju Hinata terlihat sobek seperti terkena sesuatu yang tajam.

"Ah.. Ini? Seperti luka bekas gigitan. Jangan-jangan ular itu menggigit Hinata. Kyaa... Itu kan ular beracun. Kalau sampai menyebar, akan berbahaya." Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi dia panik.

Naruto segera berpikir bagaimana cara mengeluarkan racun di dalam tubuh Hinata. Sesaat kemudian, dia pun mendapat ide. "Hm, tak ada pilihan lain. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan."

Seketika itu dia mendekati Hinata. "Maafkan aku Hinata." Ujar pemuda itu.

Dia menyobek baju Hinata di bagian bahunya. Tampaklah sebuah bekas gigitan yang ditinggalkan ular itu di kulit Hinata yang mulus. "Seperti yang kuduga."

Tanpa berpikir lama, pemuda berambut kuning itu memulai rencana gilannya. Ditempelkannya bibir Naruto pada bahu Hinata. Lalu sesegera mungkin dia menyedot racun itu melalui mulutnya. Setelah di kira racun itu cukup memenuhi mulutnya, buru-buru dia membuangnya. walaupun dia agak kesusahan, karena luka itu begitu dekat dengan leher. Namun Hokage muda itu pantang menyerah. Hal itu terus dilakukan kira-kira sampai setengah jam lebih. Perlahan, pemuda itu mulai kelelahan. Wajah Hinata pun sudah tampak Normal. Suhu tubuhnya kembali hangat.

"Ah... Syukurlah.. Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnnya."

"Huffttt..." Naruto menghela nafas.

Lalu Naruto duduk bersandar juga di samping Hinata. Sejenak dia memandang wajah Hinata yang tersinari cahaya bulan. "Cantik.." Gumamnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia merogoh kantong belakangnya mengambil sesuatu. Dia mengambil kunai spesialnya, seketika itu juga, dia baru teringat akan sesuatu. "Astaga! Kenapa aku sampai lupa.. Haduuhh... Sebelum ke sini kan aku sudah meninggalkan mantra hiraishin di desa. Bodohnya aku."

Ya, Hokage muda itu baru teringat sesuatu setelah melihat mantra Hiraishin pada kunainnya. Sebelumnya dia menyuruh bunsinnya untuk menanamkan mantra Hiraishin. mungkin saja tadi, dia terlalu panik. Sehingga tidak sempat mengingat hal itu. Padahal kalau dari tadi dia berteleportasi ke desa, mungkin saja ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Tapi semuanya telah terjadi, dia sudah berusaha keras mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh Hinata. Lalu Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Dalam sekejap dia sudah sampai di tempat mantra yang sebelumnya sudah ditanamkan. Lalu buru-buru dia menuju sebuah pintu dan mengetuk pintu tersebut.

.oOo.

Tok-Tok-Tok!

"Kek... Kakek... Tolong buka pintunya kek..."

Tak ada, seorang pun yang membukakan pintu itu. Padahal Naruto sudah mengetuknya berkali-kali. Lalu Naruto pun beralih ke rumah selanjutnya. Tapi sayang, hasilnya tetap sama. Hal itu dilakukan sampai ke beberapa rumah. Naruto, yang tak tahan, akhirnya mendobrak paksa pintu rumah salah satu warga.

BUAKK!

"hei! Kalian tak dengar, apa pura-pura engga dengar sih?" Bentak Hokage muda itu.

"Apa? Kosong?" Pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak bingung.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, lalu dia pun mencari peralatan P3K. Dia membalutkan perban pada luka Hinata. Setelah selesai, dia kelihatan mengantuk. Ya, mungkin saja dia kecapean. Dia yang menyadari dirinya hampir terlelap segera membelalakan matanya supaya tidak tidur. Karena bila dia tidur, nanti dia tidak bisa ikut menyelesaikan permainan itu.

"Aa... Jangan.. Tidur... Jangan tidur..." Kata Naruto.

Dia yang tidak mau ketiduran, lantas membawa Hinata yang masih pingsan, ke atas genting. Dia duduk di atas genting. Hal itu dilakukan, supaya, kalau ada sinyal dari teman mereka dia bisa mengetahui dan bergegas. Menuju tempat itu.

Samar-samar Hinata mulai terbangun. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang empuk di kepalanya. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya terbuka. Ia, melihat wajah seorang pemuda yang tengah memandang ke depan. Ya, dia sedang tertidur di pangkuan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...?" Panggil cewek Hyuuga itu. sekilas mukannya langsung memerah.

Pemuda beriris biru itu menoleh ke gadis yang memanggilnya. "Ah.. Hinata kau sudah sadar..? Syukurlah, aku sangat khawatir tadi..? apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata lalu terbangun, dia duduk di samping Naruto. Tapi tak sampai lima detik, Dia langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tapi, untung saja tangan kekar pemuda yang ada di sampingnya segera menangkap tubuh Hinata yang hampir terjatuh itu. "Hati-hati... tampaknya kau belum pulih betul..." senyum pemuda itu.

Cewek yang diajak bicara hanya diam tanpa kata. Rupanya dia terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu sewaktu di hutan...?" Tanya pemuda itu kembali.

"A-aku... dan Sakura-chan di serang hewan raksasa Naruto-kun... Lalu kami berpisah.. sebelumnya aku melawan seekor beruang raksasa sedangkan En-En di belakangku. tapi entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menggigitku dari belakang. setelah itu aku tak ingat lagi.." jawabnya tanpa memandang wajah Naruto.

Ya, waktu itu Naruto hanya melihat ular cobra raksasa. berarti kemungkinan besar beruang itu mengejar En-En...

"Jadi, begitu.. kukira yang menyerangmu adalah seekor ular cobra raksasa. karena sewaktu aku sampai di tempatmu, hanya ular yang ku lihat. dan, kuharap Sakura dan En-En baik-baik juga saja..." Gumam pemuda itu memandang arah hutan.

"Oh, jadi ular ya, yang menyerangku..." Hinata tampak sedih karena tak bisa melindungi teman-temannya. Lalu seketika itu juga Hinata kembali kehilangan keseimbangannya. alhasil dia jadi menyandar ke bahu Naruto.

"Ah.. Hinata? sepertinya racun itu belum keluar sepenuhnya. padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk mengeluarkan semuanya... lebih baik kau tiduran lagi saja. coba kulihat dulu wajahmu bai-baik saja atau tidak.." Kata Naruto pada Hinata. Pemuda itu ingin memastikan wajah Hinata kelihatan pucat atau tidak.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Hal itu menandakan, kalau dia tidak mau tiduran lagi. Lalu Hinata pun terpaksa menoleh memandang Naruto walaupun malu-malu sih.

"Sudah tidak pucat lagi. syukurlah.." Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi. Tuan Hokage, wajahmu kenapa tampak pucat sekali. Apa tidak apapa kalau pucat begitu?" Kata Hinata menyadari bahwa wajah Hokage itu juga pucat.

"Benarkah..? hehehe... mungkin karena tadi aku mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhmu dengan menghisapnya. kukira aku sedikit menelannya. jadi, mungkin saja racun itu berefek ke aku juga. hihihi" Hokage itu cengar-cengir.

Hinata tampak kaget. Dia tidak menyangka, kalau Naruto akan melakukan hal seperti itu demi dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Tuan Hokage..."

"HMM, kenapa minta maaf? kaumu engga salah apapa ko?" Naruto tampak bingung.

"karena kecerobohanku, Tuan Hokage jadi begini." Kata Hinata menundukan kepala.

"AH, tidak usah dipikirkan. Racun seperti itu tak akan membunuhku. karena di dalam tubuhku ada Kurama. Dia pasti tak akan membiarkan aku mati. Dan satu lagi, panggil aku Naruto saja. hihihi..."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

"HMM, bintang dan bulannya terlihat indah ya..." Pemuda itu membuka topik pembicaraan baru. hal itu dilakukan supaya dirinya tidak mengantuk.

"Iya benar, kukira juga begitu..."

"Apa kau percaya keajaiban?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"HMmm, keajaiban yang seperti apa?"

"Misalnya ada bintang jatuh. kamu bisa meminta permohonan apa saja, pasti permohonan itu dikabulkan.." Kata Naruto.

"Oh.. itu... aku tidak tahu..." Jawabnya datar. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi, karena terlalu gugup saat berbicara dengan Naruto. apalagi hanya berduaan begini. sebenarnya penyakit langka yang dideritannya sudah kambuh dari tadi. tapi, cewek itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikannya.

Sedangkan Naruto, tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Hinata. lalu Hinata yang menyadari wajah Naruto jadi cemberut lantas bertanya. "Kalau Tu-. Eh, Naruto-kun maksudku? apakah percaya?"

"Tidak tahu juga." Jawabnya singkat.

setelah itu keadaan jadi hening, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang mereka lontarkan. setelah kira-kira dua puluh menit kemudian. Naruto melihat ada sebuah kembang api di tengah hutan. ya, sepertinya salah satu dari teman-temannya telah menemukan rumah itu.

"Hinata lihat itu sepertinya... mereka telah menemukan rumah itu. AYO kita ke sana." Tawar Naruto memecah keheningan..

Tapi, tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"Hinata..?" Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Eh..." Ternyata Hinata tertidur di pundak Naruto. Dia lalu menidurkan Hinata di pangkuannya. Lalu dicopotnya jubah Hokagenya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. Sekilas dia merasakan hangatnya Nafas yang dihembuskan Hinata di tangannya. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum pada Hinata. Lalu diapun memandang langit gelap yang terhiasi bintang dan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

"Hemm... sangat indah." Gumamnya.

Bersambung...

* * *

Wah.. akhirnya selesai juga Capther ini. shishishi  
tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa jadi Romance gini yak? hehehe  
GPP kan?

thanks sudah mau membaca..  
Jangan lupa **Review** ya...

Daimo Arigatou Gozaimazu...

.


End file.
